Cupid's Arrow
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Will this Valentine's day be different for Naruto? Or will he spend another holiday alone? And why in kami's name is Tenten acting so strangely... NarutoxTenten
1. What is it? I Wanna Know!

**Yay! This is the first time I wrote a NaruxTen story!**

(Takes place during Shippuden, age-wise that is.)

The blonde boy sat high in the sakura tree. The soft summer breeze floated through the trees and rocked the branch he sat on slightly.

Like it was rocking him to sleep.

Stressful thoughts preyed and poked at his mind.

Valentines Day was tomorrow.

Would Sakura like his valentine?

He could only hope.

Weary of constantly using his brain...

His large blue eyes closed and he slowly started to drift from consciousness....

Suddenly, a kunai knife flew up through the trees and pinned the top of his shirt to the tree, mere inches from his face.

Naruto snapped awake the moment this happened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted.

Needless to say, he wasfreaking out slightly as he pulled the kunai out, and hopped down from the tree, to see who his attacker was.

A girl stood there blushing madly, two brown buns sat on top of her head. She had both hands covering her mouth, her large brown eyes revealed her shock even more-so.

"Oh, Naruto-san, I'm really sorry! I didn't know you were there!" She exclaimed with great fervor.

He recognized her right away.

"Next time could you aim _away _from my face?" Naruto asked.

TenTen smirked and pulled out a kunai, quickly whipping it at the blonde.

He yelped, and dropped low to the ground, flat on his stomach.

Seconds later, another knife hit the ground, but this one landed less than an inch from his nose.

He went white as a sheet.

"That better?" She asked, trying not to laugh, as he got back up.

Naruto scowled at her and pulled the kunai out.

"Please don't do that. I'd actually have preferred my arm- Naruto said handing the kunai back to her.

"Err . . . but no need to try it. Okay?" He asked stepping back a bit.

TenTen raised one of her eyebrows, "I'm not about to rip your arm off." She said flatly.

"You can never be too careful." Naruto said with a shrug.

TenTen laughed and stepped closer to him. "That's why I like you Naruto. You can always make me laugh."

She grinned as she said this.

Naruto smiled back.

"Well, that's nice to know." Naruto said, trying to give TenTen a 'player' smile. TenTen laughed again, "Do you even know what nice is?" She asked.

Naruto thought for a moment, but in his current state, he was unable to think properly.

"You're all just jealous." He muttered, when the words refused to come.

TenTen laughed more and touched his arm lightly.

A light pink spread across Naruto's cheeks.

"Um, TenTen-chan . . . what are you doing?"

TenTen smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Nothing. I'm just hanging out with a very 'nice' boy." TenTen said, struggling not to laugh when she said 'nice'.

Naruto grinned.

"See? You agree!" He declared triumphantly.

TenTen stared at him, surprised for a moment then cracked up, laughing for several moments before it died away, and now she was blushing slightly.

"You're a good person Naruto." TenTen whispered, suddenly hugging the blonde.

Naruto's cheeks tinted a brighter pink. "Um . . . thanks TenTen-chan. You're... nice too." Naruto said slowly, as his arms encircled her in a loose embrace.

_'Whats with me? Why can't I talk to her?'_

"You really have no clue do you?" TenTen asked suddenly, sounding frustrated.

Naruto was confused, he looked down into her brown eyes then slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know..." he said sounding embarrassed to admit it.

TenTen sighed and started walking away.

"Never mind." She sighed.

"No really, what?" Naruto asked following her.

TenTen groaned, "I said never mind!" She said sounding very annoyed.

"But I wanna know!!" Naruto exclaimed sounding a bit like a five-year-old, as he persisted.

TenTen pulled several shuriken from her pouch and threw them at the blonde; pinning him to a tree.

"I SAID NEVER MIND!!!" She shouted. Naruto looked a bit freaked out. TenTen blushed. "Sorry Naruto...I lost my temper..."

"It's alright. Just please unpin me." Naruto said sheepishly. TenTen smirked and retrieved all her shuriken. "Thanks for not hitting my crotch." Naruto said as she took out the last one. TenTen could tell he was being sincere. She smiled.

"Anytime." TenTen smirked, putting the shuriken back in her pouch.

As she started to leave Naruto grabbed her hand, "You still haven't told me what you were going to say!" Naruto exclaimed. TenTen stared at him for a moment then swallowed back her frustration.

"Please let it go." She said in a quiet voice.

"But you—"

"I SAID LET IT GO!!!" TenTen slammed her fist into Naruto's face.

Naruto stepped back and rubbed his face, shock plastered all over it.

TenTen's hands flew up to her mouth and her face went bright red.

"I...I'm sorry! I...I loose my temper alot and...God, I'm sorry!" TenTen explained frantically.

Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Nah, I probably had that one coming..." He trailed off.

TenTen looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Na-Naruto...I..."

"So what were you going to say?" He pestered again.

She suddenly turned bright pink and shook her head.

"N-Nothing!"

Then she teleported away, leaving a _very _confused blond in her wake...


	2. What a Girl Wants

"Uwaaaaahhh", Naruto yawns.

He sits up rubbing his eyes continuously.

It is a bright and sunny day in Konoha.

Today was a very important day for most people in the village, himself included.

It was the only one day of the year that people can express their true feelings.

Valentines Day.

Naruto gets up and changes into his ninja clothes. He pauses to look at the photograph sitting on his bedside table, of team 7 (Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and himself).

They all looked so happy back then…

"Hmmm…, I wonder what I should buy Sakura-chan this year?" he mumbles to himself.

"A bunch of flowers maybe? Or maybe box of valentines chocolates?

"Hmmm…", he exclaims.

Naruto walks down the street towards the chocolate store.

"Can I get a box of valentine's chocolates please?" Naruto asks the short stubby owner, whose hair doesn't look like it's been brushed in a million years.

"Would you like me to wrap the chocolates?" asks the owner.

"Yes please."

"That will be ¥1500 thanks"

"Nawww, that's the rest of my savings, damn it! I hope Sakura-chan really appreciates these chocolates!"

Naruto heads towards the Hokage's office, to find out what today's mission might be. Everyone he passes seems to stop and stare. What an earth could they be staring at? He wonders to himself.

"Knock, knock…"

"Come in."

"Sakura-chan's voice?" He says to himself.

Naruto enters the room.

What's this? Why is Sakura-chan sitting at the Hokage's desk?" Naruto whispers under his breath.

"Oh! It's you." Sakura says as she moves out of the Hokage's chair.

"WHAAAT?" Naruto exclaims looking very puzzled.

"Just what in the world is going on!?" Naruto thinks to himself.

"What's up Naruto…? Did you bump your head on a rock or something?" Sasuke exclaims with a smirk on his face.

"Why you! Are you looking for a fight Sasuke?!" Naruto raises his voice.

"Why would I waste my time on a loser like you?" Sasuke says in a calm voice.

"What's that you've got there Naruto? Behind your back?" Sakura exclaims.

_'Damn that Sasuke! Always acting so calm and cool… If it wasn't for Sakura-chan I would beat him up right here and now...._ Naruto thinks to himself.

"Are you listening to me Naruto!?" Sakura says, with an angry expression.

"Huh…? Oh right this…, um…well…"

Naruto blushes.

"This is for you Sakura-chan…"

Naruto holds the box of wrapped chocolates towards Sakura-chan.

She seems to stare at him for a second or two...

"Smack…(echoes)…" Sasuke knocks the chocolates to the ground.

Naruto gapes, then somehow catches the hear shaped box all in one hand, but in doing so, has to dive low for them.

He looks up, into Sasuke's cold coal black eyes.

"Sasuke! What the hell was that for?!"

The Uchiha jerked his head toward's the Hokage's desk-

Drawing attention to his own heartshaped black box of chocolates, a sharp contrast to Naruto's red.

"Dobe, why the hell do you even bother?"

Atop it, tied in a pink ribbon:

_To Sakura._

At this, Naruto's eyes began to water.

Yet still he managed a cheery grin, despite the tears now streaming down his face, as he hastily backed up.

"Oh! Well you two have a nice valentines day then!"

Then he was gone, faster than Rock Lee without his weights...

xxx

Tenten sighed, as she beheld the line to the flower shop, blowing back heir hair as she looked at the long line of men before her.

A tick mark appered on her brow, she tapped a sandaled foot impatiently, as she took her place at the end of the line.

She had seen exactly what had happened with Naruto and Sakura.

And she'd be damned if she let her favorite blond spend another valentines day alone!

But this line...

"Man, this'll take forever!"

It'd be night by the time she got to the front counter!

An idea hit her, as a girl flirted with the man at the front of the line, to get through, get her stuff, and get out.

"_Hey..._maybe I don't have to wait after all...

A wicked smirk tugged up at the corners of her mouth, pulling them into a smile.

Reaching up to her hair, she undid it, allowing the long loose tresses to fall down over her shoulders.

She undid a few buttons on her shirt, causing the firm, round globes of her DD breasts to bounce, as they were partially freed from the confines of her shirt, and allowed to hang loose.

Hiking up her shirt a bit, she tied it into a knot round her back, thus tightening the fabric, exposing her hips.

Applying some eyeshadow, then checking her makeup mirror, she sized herself up, then deemed the transformation complete.

She coughed, made her tone seductive and sexy, something she did not make an effort to do much...

"Oh boys...

But was able to pull of with ease, when she needed, or _wanted _to.

The men in the line turned to look at her.

And immediately, they all fell flat, suffering from major nosebleeds.

"That went well."

Tenten giggled, and skipped into the store, unobstructed.

Seconds later, she emerged, grinning triumphantly, back in her normal attire.

Nestled in her arms, was a bouqet of red roses, and a gold, heartshaped box of choclates.

The black ribbon upon it made it clear to whom they were meant for.

_To Uzumaki Naruto._

_Love Tenten._


End file.
